Mass Effect: Awakening
by horob575
Summary: It was said that only Thirty-three Spartan IIs survived augmentation out of Seventy-five. ONI lied. In truth a thirty-fourth Spartan-II did and this is her story. Follow Janis-021 after being awakened from cryo only to find out that she missed most of the Human-Covenant War. How will one of three of the only Hyper-lethal Spartans in existence adapt to life in a different galaxy?


Hello this my first crossover between Mass Effect and Halo. I know there plenty of spartan/Master Chief squadmate storys out there, but not many with a female spartans in them. Anyway reviews and criticism are welcome. Shepard who ever he or she may be will be a paragon soldier class. Janis doesn't enter the ME universe until ME2 after Shepard if brought back.

P.S. Let me know if you want Femshep or Broshep. It doesn't really matter since Shepard will not be romancing Janis. I'll leave that up to you guys and oh yeah this just a test piece so it is a working title as well.

Janis hid her awe behind the classic emotionless facade that only a Spartan could achieve. The _Infinity_ was more of a space station than a warship. It was impressive. The hangar bay was huge, well huge didn't quite cover it but she swore that they could fit a prowler in here if need be. She wore only the undersuit of her new MJOLNIR with a set of military cargo fatigues over her legs. She saw a brunette woman approaching with a similar get up. "Well, well, Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken from her slumber," Janis sighed. Project ARORA went public after the war. It was bad enough miss most of the war, and she wasn't going to take shit whatsoever about it.

"Don't call me that," she stated dryly. The woman looked to be studying her. She knew how she looked. All the other Spartan IIs looked in their late 30's while she still looked in her late 20's. Her black hair and pasty white almost translucent skin from spending so much time under a helmet made her stand out. She did a have a few scars, but she could not talk about them. Her missions supposed to be classified and never spoken of.

"Okay, Petty Officer First Class Janis-021, I am Commander Sarah Palmer," Years of conditioning caught up with her and she insanity snapped to attention and saluted. "At ease, it is always a pleasure to meet one of the original Spartans."

Janis didn't give an outward emotion and picked up her duffle. She shrugged and fell in step with the commander. She saw the stares from marines and engineers alike as they walked. She ignored them. She got used to that a long time ago. She was led a tram that connected to the rest of the ship. "Do you have any questions about the _Infinity_?" Palmer asked.

"I doubt you want to play tour guide Commander," that earned a chuckle out of Palmer.

"Yes, you're right," Palmer said as she grabbed the hand hold on top of the trams. Janis grabbed one as well, careful not to snap it off the roof. "We'll be heading to the barracks so you can drop off your stuff. Then you can meet your new team."

"Yes, Ma'am," was all she said. The commander shrugged, "Dark Squad, Jace has been looking for his fifth squad mate for quite a while know. I think he'll be satisfied with you though." Palmer said.

Janis didn't say anything as she watched the outside of tram car. She felt it slow down. When the doors finally opened, they walked out into the Spartan section of the ship. Janis saw many Spartan-IVs walking around. Some were fully geared up and other where wearing only undersuits. Even not fully geared up she still about a foot taller than most. Palmer lead her to where her team's rackroom. Each team got their own room. Palmer stopped at the door. "These are your new quarters and your team should be by in a few minutes. They are just getting out of the war games. Janis nodded and found the last open bunk.

She threw her duffle on it, and sat down on the mattress. She pulled out the file given to her when she arrived. It was about her parents. She didn't want to open it, but she clicked open the file anyway. Her Parents, Calvin and Nicole Eastbrook, were a couple out of Arcadia. According to the file, only Nicole was still alive. Calvin died on Reach as a Marine. A Helljumper to be exact. To be honest, she was expecting any one of them to be alive. She heard the door wisp open. She stood up. She saw a blond haired man with a crew cut and light beard, followed by a Hispanic woman hair short black hair, a dark skinned man with corn rows and a another dark skinned man with a clean shaven head.

The man with cornrows spoke, "You must be our new team member, I'm Lieutenant Jace Duran," She gave a crisp salute he returned it and continued, "and this is my twin brother, Brandon, and that's Sven, and Rayna." She nodded. "I'll admit, I never thought our last squadmate would be an II," Janis nodded.

Sven spoke up in a heavy Norwegian accent, "We are going to the Mess, I sure your starving just as much as us." Rayna followed him as well as Brandon, Janis was reluctant. Jace stayed behind, "You'll alright?"

"I'm fine," she walked with her new squad. When she caught up with the rest of her team, they were already near the lunch room. They walked in and she scanned it, hoping to see someone she knew, perhaps even a fellow Spartan II. She didn't see any at all. She grabbed a tray and started piling food on it. It was Salisbury steak and potatoes. She loaded her tray, not realizing how ravenous she felt. She sat down in front of Sven.

"That's quite a bit of food you got there." Janis shrugged.

"I could eat more if the plate was bigger." That earned a chuckle from Rayna.

Brandon was quiet, "What was the program like? I heard they abducted you guys when you barely six." Janis barely remembered being dragged out bed in the night and brought to Reach. She did remember seeing Halsey standing in front of all Seventy-five of them, telling them they the future protectors of Earth and all her Colonies. She didn't realize that she staring blankly. She saw Sven smack Brandon in the shoulder with the back of his hand. "Sorry, if you don't want to tell…"

Janis cut him off, "I don't remember the abduction, but the training I do." She lied. Seeing Janis open up perked up all their interest. Jace looked detached like most officers. _Reminds me of John a bit_.

"What did they do?" Rayna asked. Janis thought for a moment.

"I don't think Mendez knew what to do at first, but he treated us like recruits going into boot. When we were fourteen, we received augmentations and the rest is still classified," Her quick summation seemed to put them off a bit. Janis started to dig into to her food more or less ending the conversation.

"We got war games tomorrow at 800 hours, against Majestic team," Janis stopped eating and looked up at Jace. "I have to go and talk to Palmer about any missions she might have for us on Requiem afterwards. I want you three to get Janis suited up so she can have a go in the Sim room."

They continued eating even after Jace took off. Sven, Brandon, and Rayna were filling her in on Requiem. Janis read the reports, but they seemed eager to give their firsthand accounts. Requiem sounded both beautiful and deadly at the same time.

They finished their food and they lead her where she'd finally get her new armor. It wouldn't take too much to get used to, but if her new team wanted to see her in action she would happy to oblige.

**…**

Her new armor was the Recon variant from what she was told. She could customize it later on when she was acclimated. She chose a steel coloring with white accents as her paint colors. She flexed getting a feel for it. It was diffidently not as bulky as her old Mjilnor Mark IV. She wouldn't have minded more armor plating though like her old set. Sven and Rayna went to the observation room to watch her work through the sim. It was actually rather easy. Fake enemies would pop out and she would neutralize them. The course was pretty bland after she got used the idea that her lack of armor plating meant she couldn't walk into enemy fire lightly anymore.

Rayna and Sven greeted her at the entrance, "Damn, you are as good the rumors about the twos suggest." Rayna said slapping her on the arm.

Janis shrugged. They noticed two of Majestic squad's team members walking down the hall. The unarmored one Grant seemed to dislike something that Thorne was volunteering for. She slowed down as Thorne knocked on the door of the cell. It opened to reveal someone Janis never thought she see again. Janis was struck dumb as Halsey brushed past Thorne only to suddenly stop and look at her. Her hand twitched, but otherwise didn't move a muscle. Halsey looked her up and down, "Janis, I knew that the body in the casket wasn't yours." Halsey always had that way of knowing which of her Spartan was, which despite being fully armored.

"Ma'am," was all she said.

Halsey looked Janis' armor more closely, "I see they gave you the watered down version of my armor.

"It works well enough ma'am," Janis replied.

"I see, but I should be going back to work as situation aboard the vessel is very dire. It was good to see you," the last sentence carried an emotion that she had never heard in Halsey voice. Janis just stared as she walked away. She wanted to follow, but she received an order from Captain Lasky via the ships A.I. Roland. She instantly turned toward the bridge.

**…**

Captian Lasky was in his forties, due the miracle of Cryogenic stasis, he barely looked in his late thirties. He turned to regard her as she walked in, "I heard from Roland that you ran into our guest." She snapped to attention.

"Yes, sir," she said instantly.

"I trust you have no issue with her aboard."

"No, sir."

"Good you are here because I need you for a special mission and you are rated the highest in combat proficiency aboard this ship, "He turned toward the war map o the planet, "We have detected a slipspace anomaly that we want you to investigate. I know you are just getting to know your new team, but we feel this mission must have a small footprint otherwise the Followers of the Didact's Hand will take notice. Do you have any question?"

Years of being kept in a pod plus the thought of actually seeing combat, something which all Spartans loved, didn't let her give an ounce of hesitation, "No sir, when do I drop?"


End file.
